The Last
by AmuletSpadeMiki
Summary: AU: My version of The Last by Wong Fu Production using the vampire knight character. May contain OOCness


**Yuuki:** Disclaimer now~

**Aido:** AmuletSapdeMiki doesn't own Vampire Knight or The Last.

**Warning:** May contain OOCness

* * *

**≈Yuuki POV≈**

I open my eyes as the bird chirped, waking up in a room I notice that was not my own. Looking around I saw Zero sleeping peacefully and remembered that I spent the night there. Zero looks so adorably when he is sleeping, I was lost in my own thought when he woke up.

"Ne, Yuuki how many were there before me?" he asked which brought be back down to earth but also startling me.

"What do you mean?" I replied back to his question.

"You know what I mean, how many guys did you loved before me."

"Five."I said

"What were their names?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"They were who, what, where, when, and why"

"Who were they?"

"They were who, what, where, when, and why."I said a little impatiently.

"No silly, tell me a bit about them," Zero teased playfully.

*sigh*" Who I feel in love was a brotherly figure, he was one of the smartest boy I know, the heartthrob of the school. When I feel in love with him it was a sibling love, I realized that after I found out her loved my friend. I didn't feel jealous but happy for him."

"What I feel in love with was a model. He was my first crush. It was like love at first sight, we started getting closer each day. After a week or so I felt like he didn't love me the way I did with him. From his eye I could tell he fell in love with his partner. I knew I had to let him go so I did.*sniff a little* They were a great couple."

"Where I feel in love with is Paris, France under the Eiffel Tower. He was a big flirt. He could capture all the girls heart if he wanted to. I was one of the girl that caught his eye. We spent many months together, watching the moon and stars. Soon I realized that he fell in love with a girl from our school, she was the first to capture his heart. I broke up with him during the weekend to free him.

_***Flashback* **_

_"Ne, I think we spent sometime apart." I said looking up at him._

_"Why?" he asked with sadness in his voice._

_"I could tell you fell in love with her."tears started to gather on my eyes._

_"But-"he stared to replied when I cut him off._

_"No, I know you did. I could tell from the way you look at her. Bye." I turn away and walk that was when I started crying._

_"Yuuki." I could hear him yell from behind but kept on walking._

_The next few week they started getting closer and started dating. I could feel my heart tighten but felt happy for them. It is painful seeing them so happy together at the same time so I dropped out of school and moved away._

_***End of flashback***_

"When I feel I love with is in Senior High year two. He was one of the kindest person I feel in love with. He was the topic of the conversation of almost everything. I knew I fell for him hard but knowing he is in love with the school Ice Queen, I couldn't do anything about it. We never went on date or outing in a group even as friends. He would stare at her when ever he could, but never told her he liked her."

"After that I gave up on love and focus on my work. Why I feel in love with was a best friend who passed away. He was always with me but I never noticed him. He help me fall in love all over again when I lost hope in everything, but unfortunately he got caught in a car accident and pass away on our 1st year anniversary.

_***Flashback***_

_At home I was preparing a romantic dinner when I got a phone call from the hospital._

_"Moshi Moshi"_

_"Is this Yuuki Cross?"_

_"Hai, this is me."I answered nervously._

_"You better come to the hospital quick because your boyfriend is in an unstable condition due to a car accident, he might pass away soon."_

_I hurried to the hospital._

_"No don't die." I cried._

_"Y-uuki, you need to live on and find a new love. Don't f-orget about me tho-" He tried to speak the best he can then died, leaving me alone._

_That night I cried for hours and was planing to suicide the next morning, when he appear in my dream telling me there is a person waiting for me in the future._

_***End of Flash back***_

Zero looked a little hurt. "And now you are my who, what, where, when, and why. Who as in my boyfriend, what as in my current love, where as in Tokyo, Japan where I met you, when as in my my job interview interviewer(lets say they met when she gone for a job interview), why as in my reason to live."

"Now mister how many were there before me?" I asked his is a teasing voice.

"Five, they were who, what, where, when, and why" He said as he knew that I would ask who they were.

"Tell me about them."

_**The**_ **_End_**

* * *

**Yuuki:** Please read and review, now lets me tell you who the unnamed people are.

**Who-** Kaname and Ruka

**What-**Shiki and Rima

**Where-**Aido and Yori

**When-**Kain and my oc Amber(Ruka twin sister cause Kain like ruka but she is with Kaname)

**Why-**Ichijo


End file.
